


more than hope

by SunSparrow



Series: this thin line between fear and hope [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, minimal mention of quirks being used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Junhui summons a shadow creature and shapes her into a feline to rub against Wonwoo's leg. He silently asks for forgiveness for these thoughts he should not be having.Wonwoo smiles slightly at him, kind. Always kind.Too kind,some dark part of Junhui says.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: this thin line between fear and hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940842
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	more than hope

Junhui flings his backpack onto the couch with violent force, feeling no less infuriated for the way it bounces harmlessly against the cushion. He turns on his heel to face his boyfriend.

"You saved those kids, Wonwoo. And they gave all the credit to some other guy. Just because you're not a higher rank and he is."

Wonwoo exhales, not quite a sigh. It's an argument they've had before, so Junhui understands if he's tired of it, but he just can't live with himself, seeing Wonwoo not getting the respect and praise he deserves.

"It's all a money-driven farce meant to benefit big companies, Wonwoo. It's just... Don't you want more?" Junhui pleads with him. "You deserve more."

Wonwoo takes Junhui's hand and responds calmly. He holds Junhui's gaze; there is nothing to hide between the both of them. "I don't want more, Jun-ah. I'm happy with you. I don't need fame or glory. I know we both help people. I don't need an award for helping people and doing the right thing."

Kissing the upturned palm of Wonwoo's hand, Junhui gives up for tonight.

He understands Wonwoo's side, in some part, but he also cannot fathom a world in which Wonwoo isn't raised on a pedestal for all to see.

Junhui summons a shadow creature and shapes her into a feline to rub against Wonwoo's leg. He silently asks for forgiveness for these thoughts he should not be having.

Wonwoo smiles slightly at him, kind. Always kind.

 _Too kind,_ some dark part of Junhui says.

* * *

The more Junhui looks, the more he sees.

The way his proposal for more breathable, element-resistant materials for everyone's uniforms sits in the figurative in-basket for months.

The lower-ranked heroes sweat and burn in the city summer sun as Mingyu, the company's golden boy, is gifted with fancier, aerodynamic and flame-resistant enhancements for his couture suits.

Junhui pushes water bottles at Wonwoo and anyone who looks like they're about to pass out from heat stroke.

The heroes are encouraged to fight near skyscrapers and convention centers instead of open fields or abandoned areas.

It's left unspoken the way the company's insurance covers damage in more populated city centers but not the slums or underprivileged complexes at the edge of the city. How cameras and helicopters can rush to the scene of the battle faster if they're already nearby.

A fucking _sculpture_ almost crushes Wonwoo protecting a _child_ on a field trip before Junhui sends a shadow shield to encase them both.

Everything is too much, and Junhui starts to stew in this anger. He stays silent, now.

After all, Wonwoo's heard it all before, and Junhui doesn't want to take his frustrations out on him.

* * *

"You remind me of myself, Junhui."

Jeonghan rises from his throne of wrought iron and gleaming silks.

"Your anger is a good thing. It means that you've been wronged, and some part of you is railing against that injustice."

He approaches Junhui slowly, shoes clacking against the marble floor.

"These Heroes no longer serve the people as they should. They serve the selfish and the wealthy."

Junhui's not entirely sure how he got here—he almost expected to be turned away, but somehow he was able to gain an audience with their boss immediately.

He forces himself to hold Jeonghan's intense gaze.

"The people are forced to live and die by their mistakes."

Jeonghan's long fingernails caress Junhui's cheek and he almost slaps the hand away. He knows what Jeonghan has done with those hands.

"I'll help you achieve your goal. By my side, you cannot fail. We will make this world a better, fairer place for those who are truly strong. Those who truly deserve power."

Jeonghan's smile turns into more of a sneer.

"Pledge yourself to me, Wen Junhui. I will not stop until I have what I want. I know you won't, either."

Junhui's mind is finally calm, perfectly balanced on the thin line between fear and hope.

_This is the right thing to do._

Junhui bows his head and kneels.

* * *

Junhui is torn, looking at Wonwoo's peacefully sleeping face.

He wants to let Wonwoo know where he's going, but that would take away the element of plausible deniability. They _will_ interrogate him, probably even use a truth-telling Quirk on him.

And Wonwoo would never join Junhui in this endeavor. He's too good and kind for this sick, ugly world.

Junhui will fix things and come back one day.

One day.

Against his better judgment, he comes close and kisses Wonwoo's cheek, his hair.

He smells clean, like Junhui's lavender shampoo.

Wonwoo shifts in his sleep and mumbles softly.

Something is breaking apart inside Junhui.

He breathes. In, out.

Did Junhui even say good night while they were still awake?

"I'll come back," Junhui promises.

He's not sure if it's a promise he can keep.

* * *

Junhui is seated at Jeonghan's right hand as they observe a three-dimensional hologram, central to the meeting chamber. It is a perfect map of Seoul.

Buildings tinted red portray the destruction that they have wrought, too quickly for everything to be repaired. Meanwhile, their officers have infiltrated the blue buildings, dismantling things from the inside out.

The last target: his old company.

They have come so far. And Junhui isn't angry anymore.

No.

All those built-up moments of bitterness, of fury, of undeserved pain, have all simmered down into something deeper and more concentrated, almost sweet.

Junhui smiles.

He is ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an entry for Snapshots Challenge 2: Betrayal! Please have a look at the other entries in their collection when you have time—there are a lot of masterpieces in there—and consider joining the next prompt! The mods are lovely and the community is so supportive. :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/TheSunSparrow)


End file.
